1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed to novel cephalosporin derivatives which contain a formyl substituted 1-pyrryl acetyl group.
2. Prior Art
Compounds of the formula ##STR1## where M is N-pyrryl, T is hydrogen, v is O and Q is acetyloxymethyl have been described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,318 (assigned to Eli Lilly). The following patents, all assigned to Eli Lilly, disclose N-pyrryl derivatives of cephalosporins and/or penicillins. These patents include U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,596; U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,746; U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,342; U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,924; U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,973; U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,698; E. Germany No. 109,638 and W. German Offen. No. 2,262,477. Nowhere is it disclosed or suggested that the N-pyrryl group may be substituted with a formyl group.
Belgium Pat. No. 768,653 to Ciba-Geigy discloses compounds wherein M may be a wide variety of heterocyclic compounds which contain N, O and/or S and Q is CH.sub.2 OH or CHO and T is hydrogen. Optionally M may be substituted with a formyl group although no formyl substituted M groups are described.
The compounds of the instant invention have not heretofore been suggested, described or claimed either in the Eli Lilly patents or in the Ciba-Geigy patent.